The life of Miranda Truesdale
by Heartofgold8322
Summary: What if Syrus had a twin?   JadenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I came back from the bathroom and I spotted my brother, he has light blue hair like mine, and blue green eyes like mine. If he's up here then that means…I had a huge grin on my face.

"SYRUS!" I ran up to my twin brother from behind and gave him a tight hug, which sent us falling to the floor. Which looks funny to me considering I'm taller then him.

"Wha-Miranda! Hey get off!" We both began laughing.

"We made it Syrus! We're in!" I was so happy, we will both be in duel academy with Zane.

I helped us both up, he gave me a weak smile, "I barely made it."

I was about to slap that boy for lack of confidents. "But that's not true! You worked so-" I stopped and turned to the field. "Is something going on?" I see a boy on the field with a black jacket with brown hair, he's kinda cute. "Who's that?"

My brother turns to the field. "Oh that's Jaden…..he was late so he's going to duel."

What the heck. "They just said no more duelists…what makes him so special."

"Miranda…" my brother knows how I feel when people are late. I began to calm down and took a deep breathe. "Oh well lets see what he can do."

My brother turns to me with a smile, "Right!"

*_The Duel began* _

*_The Duel ended*_

My brother bawled his hands into fists and threw them in the air. "All right! Yeah Jaden!"

"Wow Syrus" But I was happy that he was happy. I turned my direction back on the field …._"Jaden huh"_

_Looks like I got some competition._


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

"You got everything Syrus?" We were on are way to the Helicopter.

"Yes Mom!" he tried to act real cute.

I got him in a head lock and rubbed my knuckles on top of his head.

He started laughing, "Hey cut it or we'll be late getting on."

I let go of him and had a huge grin on my face, "Race ya there!" I started to run to the Helicopter.

"Hey no fair!" He chased after me.

-Aboard the Helicopter-

"Wow this is just great!" There was not a lot of seats opened.

"It's okay well fined a-" just then he spotted someone.

"Jaden!" he started walking up to the boy that was late for the test.

_"Oh yea! I remember him!"_ I started walking up to them, then Jaden turned to my direction.

"So your Miranda!" He extended his hand out. "I'm Jaden Yuki!"

He seems nice...and he is cute up close. I reached my hand out and grabbed his. "Miranda Truesdale, a pleasure to meet you and good job at your duel."

He took his free hand and put it to his head. "Thanks!" His smile is cute to. Wait! what am i thinking i just met him.

I quickly grabbed my hand back, "Syrus...you sit next to your friend, i'll find my own seat." Before he said anything i stormed off. What is wrong with me! why do i fell like my face is burning! Don't tell me i'm blushing! I shook my head to snap myself out and went to find an open seat.

-10 minutes later-

I was listening to "Even in death" by Evanescence on my MP3 player when i heard the piolet make an anouncment.

"Attention new duel academy students. If you look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home. Now now i know your excited, but don't shout. It's quiet a sight, eh? now then fasten your seat belt and set your chair in an upright position. were going to land, next up the academy island.

Wow were here already,cool. I look at my brother from my seat and he is looking out the window like a child. I couldn't help but smile. Jaden on the other hand had his arms behind his head, relaxing.

_"Honestly can't he act excited...he's like a kola."_ Why isn't he acting excited or looking out the window, i know i am. When i looked out the window i was shocked at how beautiful the island was.

"Attention please we are going into landing."

-Off the Helicopter-

Wow this red uniform is so cool, but why am i wearing pants and not a skirt? i saw the blue uniformed girls in skirts, so why isn't mine?

_"Don't tell me i got jipped"_ I spotted Jaden and Syrus in red to. Most students were in red, yellow, and blue.

A faculty member came are way. "Attention students this way please."

-inside Duel Academy-

We all were standing looking at a t.v., i was next to Jaden and Syrus waiting for the anouncment. Just then a man appeared on the screen, "Good morning and welcome my students! i am chancellor Shepard head master and you are the best and brightest young duelist in the world! Now please get your self settled in at your signed dorms! I think you'll find them quiet comfortable, depending on how you ranked hohohoho!"

He just finished.

I found Jaden sleeping through the whole thing.

_"Really!" _i sighed and walked out.

I went to the court yard outside the school and check to see what dorm i'm in.

"Hey Miranda!" no not him. I turned to see Jaden and Syrus. Why do i feel like Jaden is following me.

"Did you find out what dorm your in?" Syrus was probably hoping we will be in the same dorm.

"Red" I told him.

Jaden gave me a huge grin, "Cool were in the same dorm!" i guess he isn't so bad. "Yea i'm glad to!"

I saw someone in yellow walking past us and jaden turned his direction onto him, "Hey are you in Red to?"

The boy smiled and looked at his uniform, "Well lets see...yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, i don't think so."

Jaden then looks at his uniform, "Oh i get it so that's why Sy, Miranda, and i are in red."

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out know."

He looked mad, "So what! ever think i'm color blind!"

"No actually i didn't are you color blind ?"

Jaden began to laugh, "No but i could've been!" Then he waved good bye. "See ya around the dorm!"

He turned back around, "I doubt that, your dorms over there." He pointed to the other direction.

"Huh?" We said in unison.

"Well lets go check it out!" I wanted to sound positive for Syrus.

"Yea lets check it out!" Jaden always sounds positive.

-Red Dorm-

We made it. "Wow..." I like it, it looks cozy.

"This isn't a dorm, it's like an out house with a deck." Syrus did not sound happy.

_"Geez Syrus!" _he would never understand that it doesn't matter what it looks like.

"You kidding me! Check out the view! this place is great!" Jaden was looking out into the ocean. He turned to looked at me, "Miranda check out the ocean!"

"Uhh...i'm good thanks." I'm scarred of the water, You see i drowned in the pool when i was 5 and Zane helped me out. Since then i was afraid.

"Okay suit yourself!" He turned his attention back at the water.

"Hey Miranda whats your room number?" Syrus asked.

"Lets see...i'm next to you guys!"

Jaden ran up to us, "Really that's great!"

I knew i was blushing, he's really something. "Well i'm going into my room!" I waved good bye and entered the room. When i opened the door the room looked real plain.

_"Wow this is nice!" _I like things that are nice and simple. I put my bag on the floor and opened the curtains. I hesitantly looked at the view outside. _"It is pretty!"_ Then i closed the curtains again, got my MP3 player, and walked outside.

I closed the door behind me and decided to check out the campus. I played Evanescence and put my head phones on. Listening to music always keeps me focused on my surroundings, it even helps me when i duel. It sounds weird, but to me it's not. Know lets see what this school has to offer.

Jaden P.O.V

We just left are room and we were going to Miranda's room to see if she wanted to walk around. We knocked on the door but no answer. We knocked again still no answer. I wondered where Miranda went?

"Knowing my sister she's listening to music and wondering around." Syrus sounded like he knew his sister was going to do that.

I was going to ask if she wanted to tag along with us to check out the campus, but i guess she wanted to go alone.

"Well lets go!" I wanted to get to know her so we could be friends, i guess another time.

Miranda P.O.V

I don't know how long i looked around, but it feels like 10 minutes. I decide to head to the school to check out the class rooms. But i don't see any classrooms .

_"Crap i'm lost!" _I don't know where i am. I think i see a someone. I continued to walk down the hall and i entered a duel field. I see two boys wearing blue uniforms.

_"Maybe they can help me."_ I took my head phones off and walked towards them. "Excuse me?" They turned around and just stared at me.

"What is a Slifer slacker doin here?" The boy sounded like he has a texas accent.

"Look i'm lost and need to know how to get around! And don't call me a slacker you blue morons!" I was ticked, how dare he call me a slacker.

"What was that-"

"Can it!" he was cut off by a boy with black spiky hair. He stand up from the bleachers and looked me up and down and gave me a smirk.

"Well, well i'm surprised that a girl is actually in the Slifer dorm." He walked closer up. "And a cute one at that."

_"Ugh...what a creep" _cool it Miranda, maybe he can help you look around. "Hi my names Miranda Truesdale." I tried to put a smile on for this creep.

"I'm Chazz Princeton Slifer babe." he did not just call me babe. "I could show ya around." He grabbed my arm tightly.

I jerked my arm back, "Look here-"

"Miranda!" I turned to see Jaden and Syrus.

"Jaden, Syrus" boy was i glad to see them.

"There you are we were wondering where you went off to!" Syrus said, he seemed to have lost his breathe.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden seemed curious.

I gave him a smile, "I wanted to check around the campus."

"Oh well we could have went with you." Syrus made a pout.

Jaden then turned his attention to chazz, "And you are?"

The one with a texas accent answered, "His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist back in duel prep school so you make sure to pay the proper respects got it!"

Then the one with the weird hair talked, "Yea he's going to be the future king of games, the best duelist in the world!"

Jaden crossed his arms, "Impossible!"

"Say what?"

"You see it's impossible for him to be the future king of games because that's exactly what i'm going to be!"

"Huh?" they looked at him like he was crazy then they started laughing.

"A Slifer slacker is king of games, that'll be the day." That guy with the accent is ticking me off.

"Can it you two! Maybe the new kids right!"

"Uh what do you mean there Chazz."

"He did beat Crowler after all and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes skill to pull that off."

Jaden put his fist up and smiled, "Got that right!"

"Or was it luck, i say that we find out right now!" He had on a cocky smirk.

"Bring it!" God will this end.

"This sure is a mockley crew." I turned around to find out who spoke. It was a girl about my height with beautiful long blonde hair.

_"Wow she's so beautiful and she's a blue."_ I wish i was beautiful like her.

"woah who is that!" Wow my brother looks like he's blushing.

"Hey Alexis! have you come to watch me mop the floors with my new little friend Jaden! It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure!" Wow he sounds so cocky it makes me sick.

"I'm here to remind you of the Obelisk welcome dinner! your late!" She sounded mad.

"Oh yeah. Come on guys!" He turns to look at me and gives me a wink. "See ya Slifer babe." Then he walks off.

My face turned red with rage. Everyone was staring at me.

"Why did he call you babe?" Why was Jaden asking me that.

"It's not important!" I was ticked already, but at that creep.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you guys the wrong way, all of us Obelisk aren't like that, he's just a jerk, especially with Slifers." She was mad with him.

"It's fine." not really

"It's no big deal, those types don't really bother me at all!" He starts to point at himself. "Besides i could beat him in one turn!"

"We'll have to work on that overconfidence!" Syrus said.

"I agree with ya!"

"Okay two turns, maybe two in a half!" We all began to laugh. "What!"

For some reason Jaden made me feel better.

She smiles at us, " The Slifer welcome dinners about to start to."

"Right! come on guys!" He starts to run off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Me and Syrus began to run.

He stops running, turns around, and jogs into place. "Oh! hey what was your name again?"

She looked speechless, but smiles. "Alexis Rhodes and yours!"

"My names Jaden! Alright! see ya around!" he then turns around and starts running again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us!" We both went after him.

-Nighttime Slifer dorm-

"Wow.." dinner looked real good, well anything looks good when you haven't eaten all day.

"This is are welcome dinner!" one of the students complained.

"Forget that! Check out are headmaster, it's a cat!" The student sounded astonished.

The cat got up, yawned, then laid back down.

_"Awww how cute!"_ I just adore cats.

Just then a tall slender man, with glasses, long black hair tied in a ponytail, and closed eyes entered the room.

He looked at us and smiled, "Hello children i'm Professor Banner. Know before we eat i like you each to tell us something about your self-"

"This stuffs good!" Jaden interupted him. Eatting away.

"Your suppose to say something about are self." Syrus told him.

He stopped eating and looked at Syrus, "Okay! how bout this, i'm starving!" Then he sticks a small fish in his mouth.

"He's walking over here Jaden."

"He's not listening Syrus." Honestly can't Jaden just listen to people.

My brother continues to try and warn him, then the Professor made it to the table. Jaden looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Well since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat!"

Thank god, i'm starving myself. I grab my chopsticks and start with the fish. "It's soooo good~"

"Honestly Miranda, your like a cat." Syrus began to laugh.

I pointed my chopsticks to an empty area, "Hey Syrus turn around! I see a girl!"

His eyes went wide and he turned around, "Where? where?" When he did, i took my chopsticks and stole three of his fish.

He turned around and caught me in the act, "Hey that' mine!"

I gave him a peace sign, "Well it's in my stomach now!"

"WHAT?"

Me and Jaden started laughing. Syrus looked mad, but started to smile and laugh along with us.

-10 mins later-

"Wow that was great!" That guy can cook.

"I'll say, i'm stuffed!"

"Me too!"

We all agreed that the man could cook. We just left the dinning room and was heading to are bedrooms. We arrived at Jaden's and Syrus's room first.

"Well i'll see ya tomorrow guys!"

"Yea night Miranda!" Jaden waved at me. I waved at him and my brother and went to my room. When i entered my room i saw my bags still out, _"Oh yeah! i forgot to unpack my things!"_ I walked up to the suit case and began to unpack. I took out my clothes, cd's, my boom box, and... a photo album? _"Mom must have packed this!"_ "Well can't hurt to look!" I opened the album and found a lot of pics of me, Syrus, and Zane. Mom was the one taking the pictures. As i skimmed through the book, one pic caught my eye. It was the one when Syrus and i were 4 and making a mud pie. I remember that we were going to give it to Zane on his birthday, but sadley we didn't. I stared at the picture for a long time. Me and Syrus then were inseparable, and still are today. We would always have the others back no matter what. I looked at the pic one more time before i closed it and got dressed for bed.

Just then my PDA went off. _"What the-"_ I answered it, and on the screen appeared that creep Chazz.

"Hey Slifer babe, if you want to see a duel come at midnight!" that was the end of the message.

"Who is he- AH! JADEN!" I hurried out of my Pjs and putted my red uniform on. I ran out of my room and headed to the boys room.

I began banging on the door, "JADEN! SYRUS! OPEN UP!" I banged once more, no one answered. As i was about to knock again. A boy who looks like a kola opened the door.

He started to rub his eyes, "Can i hel-" He stopped and just stared at me dumbly.

"Uh hi i'm Syrus's sister Miranda! You must be Chumley!" I putted on a sweet smile and extended my hand.

"Uh...um..." He was just staring open eyed.

_"Okay?"_ "Um i'm looking for Jaden and Syrus."

He finally snapped out of looking at me, "You missed them, they left."

"Dang! Okay thanks!" I waved at him and ran down the steps. I was hopping that i'm not late to see Jaden duel. I actually wanted to see him duel again, in fact i want to duel him myself.

I just arrived at the school, still running to the duel field inside. I made my way to the entrance to the bleachers.

When i arrived i see Jaden and Syrus on the field. Those two boys from earlier, Alexis and my brother. _"Looks like i'm a bit late!"_ oh well i'm still watching.

I made my way to a seat and began watching, seeing their style of dueling and how they operate.

-few mins in the duel-

I was still watching still not trying to get noticed,_ "The last thing i want is that creep knowing i'm here!"_

"It seems like your friends not coming." i thought i saw a disgusted face, like if he was ticked.

"Why would she?" Jaden asked.

I thought i saw a tint of pink on his face, "No reason of yours!"

He really wanted me to come huh, Funny.

Just then i heard Alexis say something about campus guards_. "Well it was fun while it lasted."_ I appeared from my seat and jumped off the bleachers.

Everyone turned their attention to me. I smiled at them and waved, "so you finally noticed that i'm here!"

"how did?" Jaden was confused.

I took out my PDA and smirked at Chazz, "Got your message Chazzy and like i was trying to say earlier before my brother and Jaden showed up. .K?" I can tell he was mad, i just smirked at him and walked out before anyone else did. I decided to wait at the dorm till they showed up. When they did i smiled at them, "You finally showed." I turned around and headed upstairs, to tell ya the truth i was freaking tired.

Before they could say anything i walked into my room, closed the door, and went to sleep.


End file.
